Eternal Adventures and Mishaps of the H-Team
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: Three teenagers (Usagi, Ranma, and Harry) die and are sent to heaven to form the Human Help Team. Throw in some evil senshi, a dark lord, some ticked off girls, and exactly one month to find the other five H-team members, it's gonna be one bumpy ride!


Eternal Adventures and Mishaps of the H-Team  
  
By: Mauve Lipgloss  
  
*((*Extended Summary*))*: An ancient legend of the gods speaks of the moment on earth when three teenagers, all the same age, will die at the very same moment. One because of betrayal (Usagi). The second because of love problems (Ranma), and the third because of his actions (Harry). The three teenagers are given a choice - die and be punished by having the day of their death repeat over and over for eternity, or become gods, and form the eternally old Human Help Team (H-team). Together, these three must work together to awaken the other five members of the H-team, defeat the senshi that betrayed Usagi, the love that destroyed Ranma, and save the Wizarding World from Voldemort.along with all the insane mishaps that happen along the way!  
  
**((Authors Note))**: *sweatdrops* I haven't written anything in a LONG while. I have the worst case of writers block. I haven't been able to think of anything for Tainted Blue and Kareoke Night.o_0; I got this story idea from reading a SM crossover called "LOKI" which is about Usagi becoming a god! I will search for it again, and try to get the link. I've had this story stuck in my head for days now. BTW, pretend the Harry Potter characters are in Anime form, so you can picture some of the facial expressions clearly! Not to hard, is it? Bwhahaha!  
  
(*(*Disclaimer*)*) They don't belong to me. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon, and I forget who owns Ranma *sweatdrops*  
  
((**WARNING**)) This story is a Sailormoon/Harry Potter/Ranma ½ crossover. It may change to include other Anime in the future, I don't know yet. Some of the characters may act OOC at times, but it's my story, so fuck off! This story is not for fans of Ron Weasley, Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter, or Tuxedo Kamen. Also not for fans of Akane.  
  
In this story, Usagi, Ranma, and Harry are all seventeen. Other ages will be told, as I feel necessary.  
  
Okay, on to the story!  
  
.***.  
  
On the streets of Tokyo, a teenage girl walked toward Hikawa Jinja, with a lot on her mind, likewise, a black cat sat on her left shoulder thinking as well. On her right shoulder, a white cat sat trying to open a can of meow mix. The girl brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, and continued towards the old shrine. 'I know they are up to something, they have been acting quite weird!'  
  
This girl was Tsukino Usagi. She was no longer the crybaby, food-obsessed, overactive, clumsy, bubbly teenager who was once associated with that name. At the age of seventeen, Usagi had matured a great amount, though she was still food obsessed, she had cut down a great amount of her food intake. She wasn't "graceful" by any means, but she no longer tripped every time she began to walk.  
  
Luna, the cat on her left shoulder, took a long look at her mistress. It was easy to notice the difference in her, though she still looked relatively younger than the other senshi. Her hair was still up in odangos, and she was still short, though she was now around 5 foot 5 inches instead of only five-foot. 'I am worried for her, the Inner Senshi are becoming rebellious! Whatever happens today, the Outer Senshi will always be there for her, true to her friendship!'  
  
Artemis, the white cat with the food, was also thinking. 'Where did I go wrong with Minako? I trained her to be loyal, and she has been. Its Mamoru! He is planting ideas in their heads! I never did like him.' Sighing, Artemis remembered something he had heard the last time he had stayed at Minako's house. A conversation between her, Mamoru, and the other inner senshi.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Artemis had been looking for his can of meow mix, which he had misplaced, when he heard the door to Minako's room open. Sensing something, he quickly slid under the bed and hid in the farthest corner, where he wouldn't be seen.  
  
Listening, he could hear the Minako and the people with her taking seats.  
  
"Minako, thanks for letting us come over here, we would use the shrine normally, but Usagi-baka would have heard us! Are you sure Artemis-sensei isn't here?" Rei exclaimed. He could easily tell who it was.  
  
"No problem! Obviously we couldn't go there, it's not like we WANT her to know we are planning to kick her out, and make you the new leader, Rei- chan! Yes, I sent him to Usagi's earlier!" Minako said happily, to happy in Artemis's opinion.  
  
"I agree totally! She couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag!' Makoto stated, sounding almost malicious. If they could have seen Artemis, they would have laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"Makoto, that is a very old one, but it does describe her! The moron, thinking I was in love with her! It's obvious I love Rei!" Mamoru exclaimed. Artemis began to feel sick. He then noticed Ami had said nothing, the others didn't seem to notice, as he could hear them saying cruel things about Usagi. Slowly peeking his head up, he saw she had almost a sad look in her eyes. She spotted him, but said nothing, and gave him a sad smile.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Artemis naturally had notified Usagi and Luna of the whole thing. Usagi surprised them all by saying she didn't want the Outer Senshi brought into the fight.  
  
Usagi finally arrived at Hikawa Jinja. Beginning to make her way up the steps, she thought of ways to handle the sure to come session in which they would tell her they were kicking her out.  
  
She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard four voices shout.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Usagi stared in horror as the four attacks came at her. 'They weren't just going to make me give up my title, they were going to kill me all together!'  
  
That was Usagi's last thought as she felt the impact of the attacks hit her.  
  
.***.  
  
In another part of Japan, in the same timespan, a boy named Saotome Ranma was sparring. The seventeen-year-old boy looked at his opponent and frowned. Akane was beating him, again. He didn't like it one bit. Furiously, he continued to spar, trying to concentrate on the fight, though his mind kept drifting back to his other insane fiancées.  
  
Sometimes they just got on his nerves, usually whenever they were around. Which was all the time.  
  
Sighing, he continued to fight, while trying to think of yet another way to get out of his betrothals, no avail, he couldn't think of anything.  
  
Still lost in his thoughts, he continued to fight. He didn't notice he had been knocked over until he saw Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo, and Kodachi fighting with each other, trying to see if he was okay.  
  
Ranma groaned. 'Just what I need right now.'  
  
Suddenly a panda came flying out of nowhere and landed on Ranma, who in return screamed out in fury.  
  
The four girls and the panda looked at Ranma, and sweatdropped.  
  
One of the girls pulled out some hot water and poured it on the panda, instantly returning him to his human form.  
  
"Get off ME NOW!" Ranma yelled, instantly his father was off of him. The four girls gave him odd looks, and he glared at them, instantly making them back off. None of them had ever seen Ranma so ticked off before.  
  
Ranma stood up and began to walk away. The other four watched him go, but didn't follow him.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
As Ranma walked, he got lost in his thoughts. He continued down the road, thinking hard about where his life had gone. He didn't see the car coming either, until it was to late.  
  
No one heard Ranma scream as the car made impact with him.  
  
.***.  
  
In the same span of time, once again. A seventeen year old boy in England made his way towards the shower in his home. In his left hand was a note, in the right a long knife.  
  
This boy, unlike the other two, who were also destined to die within the hour, was not going to die by accident.  
  
He was going to commit suicide. The boy, whose name was Harry Potter, had been planning this for a long while. In fact, he had been planning to kill himself since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one knew of course, except for his two friends Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry's life had taken a dramatic turn in his fifth year. In his fifth year, it was revealed that one of Harry's longtime friends, Ron Weasley, had become a Death Eater. It was also revealed that Draco Malfoy had been forced to act the way he had. Peter Pettigrew had been captured by the newly formed trio, which Harry could say was one of the things he actually enjoyed doing.  
  
Ron had escaped to his master, and no one had seen him since.  
  
Custody of Draco was given to Remus Lupin, whom had revealed he was a cousin of Draco's, and Sirius Black, who had been freed, had been given custody of Harry. The two boys had spent the summer together along with Hermione, and all three had become good friends.  
  
Then they learned that Harry was planning to kill himself, and they kept watch of him 24/7, though they never told any adults, they would stay near him, making sure he didn't do anything to hurt himself.  
  
This summer however, was the first time Harry had gotten a chance to try to finish the deed. Hermione and Draco were staying with Hermiones family, and Harry was, once again, with the Dursleys.  
  
Something urgent had come up with Remus and Sirius, and no one had seen or heard from them for almost half the summer. (A/N: This will be revealed in chapters two, three, or four! So make sure to guess in your reviews.)  
  
Sighing, Harry opened the door to the bathroom, and turned on the water. Taking the knife, he took it and raised it above his head, and then thrust it into his left arm, dragging it down his arm and too his wrist. He watched as blood poured from the long cut, then he went and slit his left wrist.  
  
He proceeded to do the same thing to his right arm and wrist, then put his hands under the faucet. He sat there and watched the blood pour, and the blue water turn red. He continued to watch until he became to tired to do so, slowly his eyes closed.  
  
Harry Potter was no more.  
  
.***.  
  
As they died, white light flashed around all three of them, and their bodies disappeared, before anyone could decipher what happened to them.  
  
In Tokyo, the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked around frantically. Not knowing what happened to Usagi's body, not to mention the bodies of Luna and Artemis. They knew they had made direct contact, they had heard her pitiful screams. Dazed and confused, they sat down to think.  
  
.***.  
  
In Nerima, the driver that had hit Ranma got out of his car to see if Ranma was okay, he was startled to see a large, and I mean large puddle of blood.but no body.  
  
.***.  
  
In England, Petunia Dursley opened the door to her bathroom to see the sink overflowing with red liquid floating in it. Startled, she looked closer and screamed as she registered what is was. Blood, and no body for it to come from.  
  
.***.  
  
High above the earth, in the place called "Cloud 1" Three bodies appeared. One, a female, mutated beyond recognition. The second, a boys, smashed is places, and the third, belonging to another boy, pretty much normal looking, except he was wet, and his arms were sliced up horribly.  
  
White light began to twirl around the bodies, when it died down, the bodies were as good as new, no trace of what had happened to them.  
  
Finally the three began to wake up, as did the two cats that nobody had noticed yet. They were all startled when the noticed they were not alone, and even moreso when they heard a voice speak to them.  
  
"Welcome, my children! To Heaven!"  
  
.***.  
  
Okie, that was the prologue! Chapter one will be the next one! I do want to explain a few things:  
  
Ranma - I know that probably isn't how he feels about the girls, but I did warn you characters would be OOC sometimes, I will try to get him more into character as the story progresses, but I have plans for him.  
  
Ami - Yes, there is something going on with her, she isn't totally evil! (Notice how she used her "Shabon Spray" when attacking Usagi?) This will be revealed later in the story.  
  
Remus and Sirius - Yep, don't think you are getting rid of them so easily! Infact, they end up being much closer to Harry than you think, along with a certain thought to be dead couple! ^_~  
  
Cloud 1 - The place where god lives, and new gods are tested and given their powers.  
  
Cloud 8 - Where the Elemental Gods live, there are currently six, will be seven as the story continues.  
  
Could 9 - Where the H-team will live once they become gods, all eight of them. o_0;  
  
Just warning you, this is going to be one insane story., which is written just for the fun of it. There is a plot, as you can see, but I will throw all kinds of insane things in with the mix! ^_____^  
  
Read and Review 


End file.
